


you can be king again.

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Series: dawn and firefly. [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: a dragon queen finds herself lost as a human in a foreign world.





	you can be king again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have a habit of making extremely complex worlds for random characters, so this is one of the worlds in question. A Hell lotta thanks to wannabeoppa on here and @dongholovemail on Twitter for giving me feedback on my ideas, hahah ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato wakes up, only to find out that she has turned into a human and has left the her kingdom.

The light from the sun was far too dazzling for a nocturnal creature like her. Being used to her nocturnal lifestyle in a rather dry country, turning over in attempt to hide from the sunlight and only to end up with her arm in a puddle was rather… odd. She did remember being dragged into the sea during an ambush at midnight, but there’s no such thing as grass in the sea, right?

 

… hold up.

 

Sure, there was seaweed in the sea but definitely no grass. Her palace back in the desert was mainly made out of sandstone and solid rock, so where the Hell did the grass come from? Even if she were to visit the prairies, she would always spend the night in the royal family’s stronghold and not in the middle of nowhere. But then again, the ground is a bit too damp, so she’s definitely not somewhere in the prairies.

 

Well, there’s only one way to know where the Hell did she end up at, then. Her amethyst orbs slowly fluttered open, revealing that she was somewhere in a forest- and she was pretty sure that it rained last night. But how come were the trees so… huge? She was already used to to being only a few metres shorter than the average mango tree despite her small size, so this was quite a surprise. She tried to lift her wings to see if the injury was still there, but she couldn’t feel anything at all. It was as if they were… gone. Trying to lift her arms up to her face, she was shocked to see that her pale, glasslike golden scales have been replaced with human skin; talons and claws replaced with delicate hand, fingers and nails.

 

_ “I have hands..?” _ she thought, still confused on how did her powerful talons transformed into human limbs. A human may be powerful, but they could never overpower a dragon- let alone one that has been trained to become a literal weapon like her, so she felt kinda… nerfed.

… ah. It came across her mind that she had to get up before she gets a backache. But then again, how the Hell do humans move around on two legs..? Unlike wyverns, they don’t have tails to balance themselves and they usually don’t tend to use their wings as a form of support. Do humans even have wings though?  _ No, don’t think about that right now, you need to get out of here as soon as possible. _

 

_ “How the Hell do these bloody humans even walk? If they fall down they try to scramble back up using their arms like this right..?”.  _ Her mind won’t leave her alone and let her properly figure out how do humans even move around, huh? Now to think of it again, she kinda misses her servants who would usually help her out to do her daily whatnots when she gets stunted in something. She really needs help now, or else she would die or starvation or a possible backache.

 

After a while, she finally got up onto her own two feet with the help of a nearby low tree branch. Looking around, she found herself to, well, yes she’s in a forest, and she was near a small pond too at that. Upon looking into the small body of water, she found out that her scales have turned into long, blonde locks of hair, a brown jacket and a pair of shorts. Well, at least her purple eyes were still there, and so was the proof that her dragon self had beautiful, golden scales.

 

This, is definitely not a place in her kingdom. The grass was too damp, and the trees themselves were rather different. On second thought, her kingdom had barely any trees at all. Nope, definitely not somewhere that she was used to.

 

All that she could remember was flying around during a patrol at the Teardrop Sea alone, since nobody was able to accompany her on that night. The crystal clear waters that perfectly reflected the moon’s light, the calm sea breeze at night. Next… what happened after that? She stood there for a while- still gripping on the tree branches while thinking the Hell happened and how did she end up as a human. A literal tiny, small and most likely powerless; harmless human.

 

What was it that happened again, huh..?

 

Ah, yes- she got attacked by a few sea wyvern patrols didn’t she? The Teardrop Sea was a disputed territory between the sea wyverns and the Sandglass Kingdom, so ambushes on patrols from either side were rather common. After all, who would let go of the chance to claim more land for their kingdom- their country, right?

 

She was flying around the coastline, guided by the torches and then suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of sea wyverns came out and attacked her. They might’ve known that she was the queen of her kingdom, which would’ve contributed to their list of reasons to attack a patrol from the Sandglass Kingdom. Capturing the queen was already risky enough, but killing the queen would be a whole different story. The death of Queen Shirasagi Chisato of The Arid Dunes herself would send the whole kingdom into chaos, as she has no valid heir. Her sister had fallen in battle months ago, and she has no other living relatives left. The sea wyverns could’ve taken that as an advantage to conquer the Teardrop Sea and expand their territory, as the Sandglass Kingdom would be too busy with searching for a heir to ascend the throne.

 

But then again, what happened after that? Hmm… ah, yes. Definitely. She did try to fight them off and managed to kill three of the five sea wyverns, but the remaining two managed to drag her already weak self into the sea in an attempt to drown her. That was when everything went black, and when her memory cut off. Then when she woke up- tadaa! She turned into a teenage human girl.

 

So, unless this was the afterlife and some god decided to turn her into a human or something, she should really find a way to get back to her kingdom. After all, the absence of a kingdom’s ruler would be very bad, and she had promised her late sister that she would lead the others as best as she could, and not abandon them- right? Then again she already broke the promise since she’s no longer a dragon, she most likely can’t use magic anymore, she can’t fly and she doesn’t know where the Hell did she end up at.

 

Ouch. Her feet hurt now for some reason. What did the humans call it again? Cramps? Well, dragons had cramps too, but they don’t get them as easily as humans do. Humans are weak and inferior- and so are dragons, but dragons aren’t as weak as humans were at least. Unless said human mastered some form of magic, that is.

 

The blonde used the trees around her as a support while she slowly walked over to a nearby rock so that she could finally sit down and rest her weak human legs. The rock was kinda slippery compared to the grassy floor that she woke up on, but hey at least it’s better than sitting on the nearby thorny bush. She looked up, and sure enough, the sun was there in the sky, hidden by the clouds. Sunlight filtered through the leafy treetops, giving off a kinda pretty view on the forest floor.

 

… great. Footsteps. Someone was approaching, someone might’ve heard her through all the racket that she was causing in her wake. Good job, Chisato. Or as her close friends called her,  _ Cheesuto _ .

 

_ Crunch, crunch, crunch _ . Who knew that the sound of leaves being crushed by a human as they walked around could be rather satisfying? The occasional sound of a twig snapping was a nice addition to it. But then again, the footsteps, the leaves crunching and the twigs snapping- all of those were getting louder. The thing- whatever it was, was getting closer. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a hostile creature, as she was completely defenseless as a human thanks to the fact that her tail blade didn’t come along and she wasn’t even armed with her usual talons and fans. Then again, do humans even have talons and fangs in the first place..? Well, they do have ‘teeth’ and ‘nails’, right?

 

“Miss?”

 

Chisato turned to the source of the voice. It was a thin human girl with fluffy, pink hair tied in loose ponytail and with darker coloured eyes to match. Cute, if you would ask her. The girl seemed to be in an internal debate whether she should approach her or not.

 

“E-excuse me, but are you lost..?” the girl asked. One hand seemed to be fumbling with the sleeve of her jacket, and she was still standing in place.

 

Oh well. Maybe this girl could help her find her way back..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I can keep up consistent updates, but I'll try to finish this before summer because I wanna do something for RevStar in summer and I don't want my schedule to get clogged up.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @souzouarrow and Discord is kiyopingin#7424, so feel free to yell at me on there in you wanna contribute any ideas.


End file.
